


Sirius' Mail

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Random conversation that needs reading. Cant put anything else. Spoilers!





	Sirius' Mail

‘You’re holding my hand, that’s unusual.’

‘Don’t you like it?’

‘No, it’s good, it’s actually very good. I’m just surprised.’

‘Can’t I hold my boyfriend’s hand?’

‘No, you can, I like it. It’s just … you didn’t want people to know. You know the whole ‘we have too much fame with our parents’ thing.’  
‘A guy can change his mind, can’t he?’

‘That was too rehearsed, what are you hiding? Hang on why did Hugo just look disgusted at us. I thought your cousins knew.’

‘They do, it’s just … ok, I refuse to give him any more money.’

‘What? … Hang on, has he been blackmailing you too?’

‘Too? … Oh, I’m gonna kill him!’

‘Wouldn’t that be a bit awkward if your dad has to arrest you?’

‘Not the point! How much has he had off you?’

‘Um … I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Scorp, we’re in the Great Hall holding hands and arguing. I don’t think there’s any hiding it from now on’

‘Oh, yeah, well. Ten sickles a week for about three months.’

‘He started on you first? But I guess that makes sense.’

‘What, why?’

‘You wouldn’t let anyone know and you’d keep the silence for my sake. Whereas I’ve got enough Potter to call him out. Exactly as it happened, the devious shit!’

‘So, what do we do?’

‘We already have. Everyone will know within an hour, he can’t manipulate us any longer.’

‘No. About the money. Do we use your or my dad as a threat?’

‘Well mine’s useless! Hugo knows he’ll never really hurt him. And your dad is terrified of having to go to Azkaban and will bow to whatever my dad says. Sorry, but you know it’s true. We use aunt Hermione, she’ll crucio him and we get all the money back.’

‘No, wait, I have a better idea.’

‘Better than Aunt Herrmione? Come off it.’

‘We use Rose!’

‘Rose? She looks after him too much!’

‘But if we play the homophobia card, she’ll come down on him like a tonne of hippogriffs.’

‘We can’t do that! She’ll avada him!’

‘Only if she knows. We threaten to tell her unless we get all the money back.’

‘You’re a genius. I could never be that Slytherin! I don’t think the sorting hart got me right.’

‘Of course it did, it put you with me. Right where you belong.’

‘Ok, lets do it! Hey, Hugo!’

‘Yes, Albus? Oh, you’re holding hands with Scorpius. Please don’t tell my mum.'

‘We won’t, we’ll tell your sister. Unless we get the money back.’


End file.
